


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (2/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [44]
Category: The Secret Series - Pseudonymous Bosch
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (The Secret Series of Pseudonymous Bosch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (2/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

On the first day of ninth grade, Yo-Yoji drops the extraneous "yo" from his name. He also asks Cass to come along with him after school for some ice cream in "super chip" flavor -- extra chocolate chips, peanuts, caramel sauce, and definitely no raisins.

It's the best day of her life, so far.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
